Frank Poncherello
Personal Information Ponch's full name is, Francis Llewelyn Poncherello. He went to Lehigh Polytechnical High School and holds the record for number of visits to the Principals office. Whilst there Ponch played basketball, a sport he's loved most of his childhood from watching the Globetrotters. He was so good he gained the nickname 'High Points Ponch'. His skill in basketball is shown when initially he is overcome with nitrous oxcide making him unable to take part in a CHP vs Ram's game and the team is losing. When Ponch recovers he returns to the game and wins the match for the team. He used to ride dirt bikes out in the hills. He is chased by Jon one day because he's riding a bike without a helmet, they start a friendship from then on. Jon sees potential in Ponch and advises him to sign up for the Highway Patrol. Reluctant at first, Jon takes him to visit the precinct and introduces him to Getraer. Getraer isn't so sure of Ponch at first due to his past, but advises him to apply anyway. Ponch is of course successful in his application, and is later partnered with Jon. However Ponch starts life in the CHP as a patrol car officer. After 6 months partnered with Ponch, Ponch's file in Getraer's office overspills it's own jacket much to the annoyance of Getraer, who can barely open the filing cabinet. He told Carol Rosen he's been on the force for two years. Ponch passes his probation and is cut loose on his own. He manages quite well on his own until he tells a woman to pull over unfortunately for him she drives down an off road. She has influential friends and Ponch is back on probation. Ponch can sometimes be seen as a hot head and lets his mouth talk before thinking. Ponch is a keen sportsman, playing racketball and pratically raised on basketball watching the Globetrotters, he had a nickname. 'High points Ponch'. Ponch lived in a motor home park for a while; he also uses it for transportation. Likes * Ding Dongs * Women * Sports Dislikes * Writing reports *Justice Queue Work Hobbies * Dirt Bike racing * Basketball * Racketball Love Interests * Carol Rosen - Met her when she was involved in an accident where she swerved to miss a motorcycle merging with the freeway. She eventually married Ponch years later and had a son with him before she became ill and passed away. * Sherry Bell - Attempted to woo her at the racketball bar, Jon ruined his chances when he told her they were cops. * Catherine - A pilot who landed on the freeway when she ran out of fuel and went on a date with him, it ended when she found out Ponch wasn't a higher ranking officer plus she was quite loquacious and he couldn't get a word in edgeways. * Ruth - Takes her on a couple of dates with Jon and Karen, to a new fancy French restaurant. * Sally - A woman he took to a carnival, Ponch won a stuffed toy frog and didn't give it to her because he won it. * Jogger - Sets a date in code. * Robbie Davis - Truck driver he met when escorting their payload to another depot. * Georgia - She works in dispatch and Ponch wants to go on a date with her. He buys her roses for their impending date. Ponch finds out through Jon that Georgia has got engaged to a Sgt Malloney. * Wendy - Went out with Ponch on a date with Jon's nephew and work colleagues. * Fay Ramad - Ponch meets her when he arrests her cousin who is second in line to the throne in Bezel. They date a couple of times. * Kim Balford - Ponch meets her at the parking garage of marina after accidentally breaking his pinky finger, and she totaled his recently stolen firebird formula about four days later. * Candi Wright - A professional female nascar driver * Paula - Accidents * Pilot - Fell off his bike riding onto an embankment. * Pilot - Wrecks his bike when attempting to free it from a glue spill. Tow required. * Career Day - Forgot to use the foot stand and damaged his bike. Tow required. * Flashback! - 8th day on the job skidded in oil and bike needed towing. * The Volunteers - Punctures his rear tire riding off road. Tow required. * High Flyer - Crashes when avoiding tires being thrown out of a van. * Down Time - Brakes hard to stop himself from hitting people crossing an exit during a chase. * Rally 'Round the Bank - After receiving his 1 year without incident medal, Ponch crashed and damages the front fender on his bike on Baricza's patrol car when he does a u-turn outside his apartment * Return of the Supercycle - Badly injured when avoiding a lorry. * Sick Leave - Falls off his bike when a patrol car stalls in front of him. * Vagabonds - Dropped his bike and totaled it. * Moonlight - Chemicals burn through his rear tire causing him to crash. * Breaking Point - Crashes through business, has hard time getting over it. * Alarmed - Bike catches fire when his bike is rammed. Pilot004.png Downtime006.png Ponch's transport. In season one, Ponch relied heavily on Jon giving him lifts. Ponch did have his own form of transport but it was also his home. Ponch lived on a trailer park and would often use his mobile home to get around. But Jon's mini was more practical if not small for him. In the second season Ponch sells his motor home and buys an appartment. By this time Jon has a new car as well and again, Ponch borrows his pick-up from time to time. Ponch finally buys a car when the owner decides to burn it. Ponch bids on the car and buys it for $83. Throughout the second season his firebird is shown through various stages of restoration with Jon helping him with it. Neighborhoodwatch012.png HighFlyer004.jpg Downtime001.png Notes * Owns and lives in a motor home. In season 2 he sells it and moves into an apartment. * Every woman in the precinct knows Ponch's telephone number. Category:Male Character Category:Male Officer